User talk:Eguls
NOTICE! I'm writing more than one fanfiction at the moment that have to do with Jak and Daxter, and I'd like to share them with this community. However, putting them on my own page, chapter by chapter would just plain out make it look terrible. What should I do? One is completely Jak and Daxter, while the others are cross-overs with Jak and Daxter/Kingdom Hearts/Drake's Fortune, in the Uncharted world, and Jak and Daxter/Kingdom hearts in the Jak and Daxter World. (First the three-way crossover and then the two-way, because they are somewhat like a two-part series.)--Eguls 05:12, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Post somewhere else and then post a link here.--Jakraziel 18:48, 19 December 2008 (UTC) |Prolouge is up for Sora's Fortune. If there's a problem, I can post it elsewhere like undying-heroism.com--Eguls 21:06, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I'm In Yeah, dude I'm so in I have not edited on this wiki in awhile I think it's time I come back and make like a billion more articles. Did you know back in August this wiki had less than 120 pages not until I came along!Kcdude500 02:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Mountain temple Where did you hear the part about the gear?Jakraziel 10:54, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah... Yeah, that was pretty much just a brain teaser put out there while I was editing the temple sections. Just to make people who read it think Daxter caused the whole Dark Maker crisis. I knew it'd be edited out anyway, since it was the only false-claim in the article, it was after all, not true. Theoretically, it coul actually be possible. I'm not protecting a joke, but it is likely that a Precursor device kept the Dark Makers from finding Jak and Daxter's world all too quickly. Then again, why would they use the gear needed for the Light-mechanism that reveals Mar's tomb? It was a mere brain teaser to go along with all the facts. And besides that, the entire joke of the machine Daxter all but ruins by taking the gear, is that it's a very beautiful, well-crafted, Precursor device with unknown functions. One encounter with Orange Lightning, however, and it has a new law to abide by: gravity. The Monk temple where you get the shard could be called the "Life temple", because the word "Life" does appear in Precursor by the Oracle statue, or why else would they put that word in there; and the temple where you acquire the lense could be called the "Eye temple". I was merely trying to give places more specific names so that a player who has never played Jak II(I know I didn't for a good five years after its release), might have a name to refer it by, besides "Shard temple", "lense temple", and "gear temple." I wouldn't really want to call my act vandalism. Did I say something stupid like "Daxter likes cheese", erasing everything else on the page? And don't take that question as sarcas. I'm only trying to indicate that my only intentions are to get facts straight, and for the betterment of this wikia.--Eguls 15:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Don't worry I just deleted it I didn't consider it vandelism, but please tell me if you pull anything like that in the site, p.s. if you keep updating and with kcdude500 unable to win due to being an admin.Jakraziel 21:37, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Freedom League Program Recently me and a few other users (whose names should not be mentioned) were disscussing today about creating a interactive program called "Freedom League Program". In this program, the user would start off at a low rank aka a "FL Guard". The more edits he makes, the higher rank he would get. I have posted the "Rank System" Below. Anyway this system would allow users to show off their rank. Also we could create a page JUST FOR PEOPLE who want to be in this program. On this page, All users who have signed up for this program can talk to one another and do fun stuff. With Higher ranks come higher privilages. I will show you all that below. Anyway I know this would be a lot of work, but it would be very worth it. I have asked Jakrazial to consider it and if we get most of the Admins vote if they want it, it will be up and running! On my user page, I will post a poll if you want this program running or not. Anyway plese enjoy the chart below. Edits Rank Privilages and Awards. 50 edits = FL Guard = Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Bronze Badge 500 edits = FL Captian = Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Silver Badge 1500 edits FL General=Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Gold Badge+ Special Edits --Morgan84 04:14, 22 April 2009 (UTC)